


You Were There With Her

by hazeleyes5390



Category: Fringe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:19:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazeleyes5390/pseuds/hazeleyes5390
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during episode 5x12.</p><p>We all saw how Etta appeared to Olivia when she asked Altlivia and Lincoln for help. Etta wasn't alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were There With Her

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own Fringe, but I do like to write about it! Leave kudos or notes please. :)

Olivia's eyes stabilized for a moment. The voices of Altivia and Lincoln had faded to the background and it was definitely a side effect of moving between the universes. However what she saw in front of her couldn't be. Olivia Saw her little innocent 3 year old girl standing to the side of Altivia 's desk. She was wearing the outfit she wore to the park the day of the invasion. As she felt a weird sense of peace wash over her , Olivia realized that her daughter's tiny hand was being held by someone. Someone else who didn't belong. His blond hair, his blue eyes, and his strong brow and chin were quickly recognized.

John Scott. 

She no longer had feelings for him since the Confusion of "did he or didn't he? " had burned out those emotions a long time ago. As she looked back to her little girl, a smile grew across Henrietta’s sweet little face. Olivia heard Lincoln’s and Altlivia’s voices return. Answering their questions as best as she could, Olivia paid attention to the mission she was on. As she rescued Michael, John and Henrietta watched patiently. 

When Olivia went to cross back, she shielded Michael’s eyes from the blurring away of the alternate universe. The universe blurred away slowly this time and a tear fell as Olivia briefly relived the memory of seeing her daughter and her former lover. She blinked her eyes slowly, and as she opened them, she found that she wasn’t back where she was supposed to be. She should have been on the dock, being greeted by Astrid, Walter, and Peter. She wasn’t. Michael stood beside her, his big eyes searching Olivia’s. 

Olivia recognized the place, a deserted field, with the FBI emblem emblazed upon a marble floor. Looking around, she saw John. Walking to him, Henrietta jumped out behind him. She giggled and ran to Olivia. “Momma!” Olivia fell to the floor, and embraced her child. “Henrietta, baby.” Olivia cried onto her daughter’s shoulder. Henrietta’s small hands took to Olivia’s face. She wiped away the tears, “Momma, don’t cry. I’m okay.” Olivia sobbed even more. “Henrietta, I’m so sorry for everything that happened.” Henrietta shook her head, “It wasn’t your fault, Momma or Daddy’s. Those bad bald men, Momma. But John helped me. Momma, he helped me grow up. He found me in the park. He took care of me Momma and he tried to find you, Momma. But the amber found you first.” 

John stepped up to them. “Liv, I. I don’t know how to explain. Let me show you.” Olivia watched as he walked out of Massive Dynamic. She watched as John stumbled to a taxi and mouthed the word, “Boston” to the driver. She watched as he approached the Federal Building but frowned and turned around. She watched as he walked past a park, and far off in the distance, she saw her family and also the approach of the Observers. She saw not only the reaction in John’s body to the explosion that happened but the reaction of her little girl’s body being blown away from Peter. The vision went dark momentarily, and Olivia opened her mouth, “John.” 

The vision returned as John woke up and stumbled around in the dusk. He found Henrietta’s body, which was shaking with cries for her momma and daddy. He calmed her down and they walked away. “Liv, I tried to find you. She couldn’t tell me her parents name. She was lonely and scared. I promised to help her remember. It took a long time for her to remember and when she did, I realized why I found her so familiar. I finally went to the only person I could trust. But by then, Nina had already lost touch with all of you. Nina said she wasn’t safe with me or her. So we put her in the foster system, with a good family, providing her with the information that she would need to find Fringe Division, and you and Peter. Unfortunately, I was killed not long after that.” Olivia swallowed and replied, “Thank you. Without you, I don’t know how she would have survived.” John replied, “I told you that I would prove that I loved you. Always. You and Peter have a smart little girl.” “Hey kiddo”, a voice sounded from behind Olivia. Olivia spun around, “Charlie!” He placed his hand on her shoulder. “Kiddo, you’re gonna be fine.” Henrietta looked to Olivia and said, “Momma, its time to go.” She kissed Olivia gently on her lips and John and Charlie both placed a kiss on Olivia’s cheeks. Olivia instinctively blinked, both men and Henrietta faded away. As she opened her eyes, she was met by Peter and Astrid and Walter. Ushering Michael to Astrid, she wrapped her arms around Peter. Climbing into the van, she cuddled up to Peter, smiling and glad to know to know that somehow it was all going to be okay.


End file.
